


Visit

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [313]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Sam and Dean visit Cas, psychiatric hospital, s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Their relationship is strained, an not really clear, given the circumstances, but that doesn't mean they'll leave Cas behind.





	

Sam feels bad for not making it to visit Cas more often, and he’s pretty sure Dean feels the same. Sure, Dean still holds some lingering, mixed-up feelings about what happened, about what Cas did, but Sam’s convinced he’s pretty much gotten Dean to mostly let it go. Besides, Cas in the hospital, and he needs them. And, whatever happened, they love him.

Meg clears the way for them, gets them signed in as visitors somehow, lets them take Cas out of his room, and then leaves them alone. She complains about having other patients to care for, but neither Sam nor Dean are really listening. They’re too focused on the angel, captivated by the ceiling lights.

“They’re very bright,” he says serenely. “Unnaturally so.”

“They’re artificial light, Cas,” Sam says. “Wanna go outside?”

Cas nods eagerly, so the three of them end up in the little fenced-in yard with a few trees and some benches. Cas takes a bench, and Sam and Dean squeeze around him on either side.

“How…how are things here?” Dean asks, voice a little nervous, fingers twitching like he wants to grab onto something.

Cas shrugs. “Things are…fine. Meg is nice. They keep trying to get me to eat, but even if I could, the food looks horrible. I miss you two.”

“Sorry,” Sam says. “We’ll try to come by more, okay? We meant to, just…”

Cas nods. “You’ve been busy.”

“Yeah,” Sam says. “But that’s not an excuse. We’ll figure it out.”

Cas tilts his head and stares at Sam. “How have you been?”

Sam shrugs uncomfortably. It’s the last thing he wants to talk about. Still, Cas asked, and Cas is technically in the hospital because of it. “Fine. Not seeing anything, so…fine. You fixed me.”

Cas shrugs. “I…the trees are lovely,” he says, clearly wanting off the topic as much as Sam.

Dean snorts. “They’re trees, Cas.”

“They are nature, God’s plan, sprouting and growing. They are beautiful,” he says, watching them, eyes moving as the leaves sway in the breeze.

They chat for a while longer, listen to him talk about the leaves and the bees and the grass, but then their visit has to end. Someone would complain about visiting hours soon anyways, but Sam and Dean always knew this would be a short visit.

“Sorry, Cas, we gotta go,” Dean says.

Cas nods. “Winchesters, always off to save the world.”

Dean grins crookedly at that, and squeezes Cas’ shoulder. Sam bends down and kisses Cas’ cheek, catching the corner of his mouth, holding it for half a second–he’s missed this–before backing off.

Dean scoffs, but Cas offers his other cheek expectantly, and Dean only looks uncomfortable for a few seconds before giving in, bending down to give Cas a kiss.

They walk Cas back inside and find Meg, promising to be back as soon as they can before turning to go to the car.

It’s depressing, Sam thinks, because that’s not the Cas they know. He’s changed. But the Cas they fell in love with is still _there,_ Sam knows it, even if things have changed. If this is what they get from now on, then they’ll just have to adapt, figure out how to make it by more often. They’ll make it work. Sam’s almost sure of it.


End file.
